A Trip to the Station
by CyberArcRotarr
Summary: A look at the first meeting between the Weasley's and Harry from Molly's prespective. NOT A MANIPULATIVE DUMBLEDORE FIC. Please review. Explanation at the bottom of the story.


**A Trip to the Station**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights to the Harry Potter franchise go to Mrs. J. K. Rowling.

Quick Note: I have written this in response to the many stories who use the following scene as evidence that Dumbledore manipulated Harry and the Weasleys together. This provides a different perspective. More at the bottom.

A slightly plump red-haired woman looked around as she stood outside of the train station at King's Cross. She quickly counted heads to make sure that she had all of her brood with her before turning her attention to the car that was pulling away from the walk.

"Bye, dear" called Mrs. Weasley as her husband, Arthur, pulled away from the station in his 'almost new' Ford Anglia. Unlike many of the previous trips she had made to the station to drop her children off for the Hogwart's Express, her husband was unable to accompany them. He had been notified as they were stepping out the door that his bill, the Muggle Protection Act, would be put up for vote in a little over an hour. He had hurried to the station and then was going to try and reach the Ministry before the bill was brought up for discussion. If he wasn't there to represent it, it would be dropped immediately.

Mrs. Weasley turned towards the station and quickly ushered her group of children inside. They still had some time, but not a lot. That was the trouble with trying to pack with such a large family, for Molly Weasley was the mother of seven, and someone always forgot something and made them late. Luckily, this year, the only one who had forgotten anything was Ron. He had nearly forgotten Scabbers, finally finding him in the back garden, snoozing on a rock.

As they entered the building, Molly felt a vibration in the pocket of the large sweater she was wearing. She reached in and pulled out a small compact mirror. She surreptisiously pulled out her wand and tapped the mirror. The words 'Augusta Longbottom' appeared on the mirror. She tapped the mirror again and the image of a severe looking woman wearing purple robes. The woman sighed with relief at the sight of Molly's face.

"Molly, thank goodness I reached you. You need to get Arthur to the ministry right away. His bill…"

Molly nodded quickly. "We know, he is on his way. Thank you for the warning. Are you in the court?"

"No, my grandson, you remember Neville, he's starting Hogwarts, so i am on the Platform seeing him off. I couldn't call you if I were inside the courts."

Molly smiled and nodded. The charm on the mirrors wouldn't be able to reach through the wards around the courtrooms, even the higher ones. The mirrors were the result of many hours hard work at the Charming Club Molly and Augusta attended, but in the end, they performed adequately. They didn't have that great of connection, but they had a lot of range and the club had managed a tricky Muggle-Repelling Charm that caused any Muggles nearby that tried to listen to the conversation to focus on a different one instead, and distracted there focus from the mirror to a different reflective surface. Not that great in large empty spaces, but perfect in crowds.

"Of course I remember Neville. They do grow up so fast, don't they?." Molly frowned as a thought struck her. "Augusta, how long do you think till it comes up on the agenda? Arthur's bill should be at the bottom of the agenda, and it isn't 11 yet, but…"

"Second to the bottom, from what I hear, so it should be a while yet. The Goblin Right's groups managed to squeeze in a bit of their legislation at the very end of the agenda, but we know how it will turn out." Molly nodded and glanced up just as a pair of Muggle teenagers almost knocked over Ron's cart, causing Percy's owl to hoot loudly.

"Ohhhh, dash it all. Augusta, is that bill for the relocation of the station on the agenda?"

Augusta smiled grimly and shook her head. "That bill is a rather low priority right now, plus it would be a big expense to move the Platform, or even find a place to move it to. Maybe in December, with some Christmas spirit, we can get some results."

Molly nodded sadly. "I know, but it seems like it gets harder and harder to slip unseen on to the platform. There are those Muggle cameras and such, and, given that it is the end of the summer and everyone is coming home from their holidays, the station is packed with Muggles, of course. Oh, it just…"

A loud ding sounded from the mirror and Augusta's image wavered. "I am getting a call from Diliwyn. She should be headed into the session, I will see if I can get her to stall." Molly nodded and Augusta's image vanished. Molly slipped the mirror back into her pocket and then, spying her youngest daughter practically bouncing to go through the barrier, stepped forward to grab her hand.

"Now, what's the platform number?" She got a thoughtful expression on her face. Ginny, her daughter, giggled. This was a game the two of them had been playing for the past few months. Molly would pretend to forget some obvious fact and Ginny would remind her. Each time she got 'caught' Molly would sigh and say "Oh dear, my memory is going. I might forget to send you to Hogwarts next." Due to the fact that she was Molly's first and only daughter, Molly loved to tease and play with Ginny, as she had never had a chance to play like this with her boys.

Ginny practically shouted out the answer. "Nine and Three-Quarters! Mum, can't I go…"

Molly winced. Maybe it hadn't been best to play their game where all the Muggles could here the answer. A couple of the passerby had given Ginny some odd looks at the outburst, but luckily seemed to think she was just being childish, and maybe showing off her knowledge of fractions.

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet." She said the last part with a slight smile, but Ginny look sad all the same. She would have to make it up to her at home. Maybe bake her some of those Butterscotch Bat Biscuits she loved. Ginny seemed to have an odd attachment to bats.

Molly turned back to the rest of her family. "All right, Percy, you go first." Percy dutifully nodded and then headed through the barrier. Molly turned towards her other boys.

"Fred, you next." The boy she waved forward looked at her, scandalized.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George. Honestly, woman, call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?" Molly frowned, she could have sworn this was Fred, but they had probably mixed themselves up at some point. It was rather difficult to tell them apart.

"Sorry, George, dear."

He grinned impishly and, as he started forward, stated, "I'm only joking, I am Fred." Oh, she could have hit him if it wouldn't make a scene. Honestly, those two were such a pair of trouble makers. She shook her head and then turned to stare at George. He needed no more encouragement and followed his twin through the gate.

Just as she was about to gesture Ron through, a voice behind called, "Excuse me." Molly turned around to find a black-haired bespectacled boy dressed in some rather tattered pieces of clothing. His woebegone state of dress, and the lost look in his eye caused a motherly smile to flit across her face.

"Hullo dear." Noting his owl and trunk, she asked, "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." At this she pointed towards her son, who was holding back slightly at the sight of the stranger. Ginny was hiding herself behind Molly's skirt.

The boy politely nodded. "Yes. The thing is- The thing is, I don't know how to…"

She nodded as she realized what he was getting at. Honestly, it was near impossible for Muggle-Borns to find the platform. Obviously, this boy hadn't been properly informed how to get onto the platform.

"How to get onto the platform?" she asked, just to ensure her guess was right. The boy nodded sheepishly. She smiled brightly.

"Not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron." Best to make sure that this boy got through okay, rather than leave him here like whoever had dropped him off had done.

"Er-Okay." He seemed a bit unsure of her advice, but followed it, and disappeared through the barrier like th rest of her brood had done. She smiled and, after Ron had made his way through, followed with Ginny.

The sight of the scarlet steam engine still brought chills to her spine, even after all these years. She had loved her time at Hogwarts, and would just love to shrink down and hop on the train again. She smiled and shook her head at her childish fantasy, and led Ginny over to where she saw Ron pushing his trolley. She miled as she spotted Augusta seeing off her grandson. She would have to remember to thank her for looking out for Arthur. None of his bills would receive too much support on their own, but Augusta was able to rally support for them through her many contacts.

As she arrived by the train, she heard the sound of the twins talking coming from one of the windows. She frowned. They were probably getting into trouble already.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mum" came the exasperated reply. The two twins hopped of the train, and Molly nodded when she saw they were not covered in soot or smelling like dung. Speaking of dirty, Ron had somehow gotten a large bit of dirt on his nose. Probably from the garden when he was rooting around for Scabbers. Molly pulled out her hankerchief and pulled Ron in so she could remove the offending speck.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose."

Ron, being the 'independent' boy he was, resisted. "Mum - geroff." He wriggled free, the speck still clinging to his nose.

Fred and Geroge began chortling. "Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?". Molly frowned, those two should know better than to antagonize their brother.

"Shut up," said Ron. Molly sighed. Even if she were to step in, it would only make Ron more resentful. Honestly, at his age, he was such a handful. She had no idea why he was acting this way. He was constantly jealous. Nothing like his older brothers. Speaking of which… "Where's Percy?" She hadn't seen him on the platform.

"He's coming now" replied Fred. Molly turned and sure enough, there came Percy. He had already changed into his robes and attached his Prefect badge to the front of them. Before Molly could greet of fuss over him, he spoke up.

"Can't stay long, Mother, I'm up front, the Prefects have got two compartments to themselves -" However, before he could continue, Fred broke in.

"Oh, are you a Prefect, Percy? You should have said something, we had no idea…"

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it, once-"

"Or twice-"

"A minute-"

"All summer-" The two of them feigned an air of great surprise. Molly sighed. Ever since Percy had been appointed a Prefect, Fred and George had continued to needle him about it. Molly dearly wished they would grow up, but she did admit that Percy's attitude of late left something to be desired.

"Oh, shut up," was the only response the twins got from Percy. Molly remembered when Percy would have been trying to shoot hexes at the twins, but take-your-son-to-work day had changed that. Percy had become enamored with working for the ministry, and was trying to present an air of respectability wherever he went.

George then piped up with a question Molly had been expecting to hear a lot sooner "How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?"

"Because he's a Prefect." She admitted the answer was a bit snappy, but, honestly, becoming a Prefect was no small feat. Molly had to admit she was very proud of Percy, even if his new position was inflating his ego a bit. She turned back to third-oldest son. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there." She smiled, but Percy didn't return the smile. Sighing, she leaned up, kissed him on the cheek and watched as he turned on his heel and left. Then she turned to the twins, frowning.

Just like every year, she just knew she was going to receive letters about these two, but maybe, well, she could hope.

"Now you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or -"

Fred and George both grew large grins, and Fred broke across her mini-rant. "Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

George added. "Great idea though, thanks, Mum."

Molly almost tore her hair out. These two were going to be the death of her. She put on her best scowl. "It's not funny. And look after Ron." She almost insantly regretted those words. They were better focused toward Percy than the twins. The twins confirmed her fears when they each slung an arm over Ron's shoulders and laughed.

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," said Ron again as he shrugged of the Twin's arms. Fred then got a semi-serious expression on his face.

"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" Molly sighed and turned back as George chimed in.

"You know the black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?" Molly shook her head, sure she was setting herself up for a prank, though that boy did remind her of someone.

"Who?" she asked.

"Harry Potter!" Instantly, images of a tall, dark haired man and a red-headed woman with green eyes just like that boy on the platform ran through her head. Of course, how could she not have recognized Lily's son? Ginny immediately began to pull on Molly's hand, pulling her towards the train.

"Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please ..."

Molly snapped back to reality and shook her head. "You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo." She then rounded on Fred, seeking to confirm the suspicions that now danced through her head. "Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there - like lightning."

Molly sighed. "Poor dear - no wonder he was alone. I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get on to the platform." Molly then frowned. She was going to have to owl Dumbledore. Why had Harry not known how to get on the platform? If Dumbledore had been raising him like he said, shouldn't Harry have known all about it? Perhaps it was an oversight. Fred broke into Molly's thoughts with a very rude question.

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Molly quickly turned towards Fred, looking stern.

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school." Or ever, she added to herself. No child should have to recall that face. She shuddered, remembering pictures she had seen during the war.

Fred looked sullen but nodded "All right, keep your hair on."

Just as Molly was about to scold Fred for that last remark, the train whistle sounded. Molly jumped.

"Hurry up!" she cried, and quickly shooed her boys on to the train and levitated Ron's trunk after him. The boys leant back out of the window for her to kiss them goodbye and then Ginny began to cry.

Fred, ever the protective older brother, quickly tried to reassure her. "Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

George grinned. "We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

Molly glared at him. The last thing she needed was to be inspiring her son's pranks. "George!"

"Only joking, Mum." He raised his hands in surrender, and Molly let it go.

The train began to move. Molly waved at the rapidly receding form of her boys, while Ginny ran crying after them, waving as she ran. After the train had pulled out of sight, Ginny slowly trudged back towards Molly. Molly bent down to look her daughter in the eye.

"Don't worry dear, I am sure that the year will pass by before you know it." Ginny nodded slowly, obviously still upset. Molly grinned slightly.

"In the meantime, how about we go home and bake some Buttermilk Bat Biscuits?" The mention of one of her favorite treats pulled a smile onto her face and she nodded. Molly smiled and the two of them walked over to the now empty Floo fireplaces. It was almost impossible to get a Floo connection through when heading to the platform, but leaving was much easier, though you had to plan ahead, and it was difficult to get all of her children through. Molly pulled a small bag out of her sweater, pulled a handful of glittering green dust out of it, and, calling out the Burrow, flooed away with her daughter. She smiled. She would be back in three months.

A/n: Quick warning. This author's note is a bit of a rant. Don't read if you don't want to. It has no bearing on the story as a whole.

This piece has been bouncing around in my head for a while, and I just wanted to get it out. I really don't care whether you like it or not, though I am happy if you do, I wrote this piece to make a point.

If you try hard enough, you can make it so that all of the seeming discrepancies in the Harry Potter books match up. Why did Dumbledore leave Harry at the Dursleys? He wanted for Harry to grow up with a family, and he thought blood family should stick together, unlike what he did with Ariana. He felt no child should be denied blood relatives. Why did Dumbledore leave Harry unprepared? He realized that the Dursley's home was not the happiest place for Harry, so he was trying to limit the stress on him.

If you believe Dumbles was a manipulative git, good on you. I enjoy well-written Manipulative!Dumbledore stories, just like any other story. This is just a story I wrote to provide a different perspective.

Please review with any questions, comments, criticisms, or praise.

Edit Note: A wonderful reviewer by the name of Morning Lilies pointed out to me that Augusta Longbottom was on the platform when Harry went to Hogwarts, so I have changed my story to reflect that. Thank you so much Morning Lilies.


End file.
